Hetalia x Reader: Oneshots & Requests
by StarscreamIsBeast
Summary: REQUESTS: CLOSED Hello there and welcome Reader-chan! More information can be found in the introduction. When requests are open, feel free to do so. I want to make it clear that these will also be posted on Wattpad and DeviantArt. I hope you enjoy reading! NOTE: I did not draw the cover image. Kyo
1. Prolouge

Hello there and welcome Reader-chan! As you can tell from the title, the following stories are Hetalia Reader-Insert stories. Obviously they are written by me, but I do want to make it clear that these will also be posted on Wattpad and DeviantArt. Also seen in the title, I will be taking requests, although not until later. The reason for this is because I am currently writing four stories for this at once, so my plate is full at the moment! When I am ready for requests, I will be sure to put up some information and FAQs about it. I hope you enjoy reading!

~Kyo


	2. Romano x Reader: Feliciano-itis

**Note: Extreme fluff. Reader discretion is advised.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful new day. The Saturday morning sun's rays streamed through your windows and into your room. As you slowly opened your eyes, you let out a yawn and smiled at the thought of sleeping in. That is, until you realized you weren't the only person lying in your bed...<p>

You immediately looked to your right, and saw the last person you would have expected. It was Lovino. Lovino Vargas was lying in your bed? Not only that, but his arms were wrapped around your waist as he slept peacefully. _I must be dreaming or something, right?_ you thought, sitting up. Deciding to find out, you reached out your hand and placed it on his shoulder before gently shaking him awake. Yep, that seemed pretty real.

"Lovino! Wake up!" you shouted as you shook his arm. He sure had a lot of explaining to do.

Lovino let out a small moan and turned over, weakly muttering something in Italian.

This called for some drastic measures. You cleared your throat, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at you for this. Then, you leaned over, your mouth close to his ear. Finally, imitating Ludwig's deep, accent as best as you could, you said into his ear, "I once killed a man with his own mustache and a grape."

The Italian immediately shot up in bed. "I'M UP! I'M UP!" he yelled as you stifled a giggle. He quickly noticed you sitting next to him, and was quite surprised to see you.

"Huh? (Y/n), why are you-a in my bed?" he asked, throughly confused, and frankly worried.

"Are you sure I'm the one who's out of place?" you answered, pointing to the room. He looked around the room, eyes growing wide. You were right: HE was the one in YOUR bed.

He gasped in realization, clamping a hand over his mouth. His face quickly turned as red as a tomato.

"So... Do you have any idea how you got here?" you asked. He only shook his head. This was getting awkward again, and you were nowhere near solving this mini-mystery.

Maybe a different question would help. "Uh... Has this... happened before?"

"N-no! It's never happened!" he shouted, removing the hand from his mouth. Then, he added, "...at least not to me..." the former being almost inaudible.

Both of you knew this was true. Lovino's little brother Feliciano had a bad habit of appearing in his friend Ludwig's bed when he stayed at his house on occasion (one of the many things Lovino used as an excuse to hate the German). The only difference there was that it was a conscious decision for Feliciano. Which gave you an idea.

You folded you arms. "Well it looks like someone's got a case of Feliciano-itis," you cooed, smiling curtly at him.

"Huh?! Hey! Don't compare me to my fratello like that!" he snapped. His blush still refused to fade, and you thought it was adorable.

"Well how do you explain this? Because when I went to bed last night, I was the only one here." You secretly wondered if he sleepwalked.

This only seemed to further his frustration. "I... Grr... CHIGI!" he squealed, pulling at his hair. He obviously had no clue how he'd gotten himself there, so you kinda felt bad for him.

"Lovino, it's not a big deal so don't worry about it," you soothed, "How about we go downstairs and make some breakfast?"

He sighed, "Alright (y/n)."

You both exited the bed and headed downstairs.

/I think this is a time skip? idk\

Over the course of the next few weeks, you soon found that Lovino's "surprise visit" would not be his last. In fact, he appeared more and more often until you found him there every morning. The strangest part of it all was that neither of you knew exactly how he got there, but it didn't bother you as much as it did said visitor.

You had been staying at the Vargas brothers' house for a few months now (until you could afford your own place), and it proved to be enough time for you to develop a small crush on the anger-prone eldest brother, Lovino. Of course, you figured there was no way he would or could ever like you back, until now. You had grown accustomed to waking up with his arms wound around your waist and, occasionally, his head snuggling in the crook of your neck.

After a while, you realized you didn't care how he got there anymore because it just felt right for him to be there. But that didn't stop Lovi from trying to solve why it kept happening.

Then one night, as you prepared to go to sleep, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"(Y/n)! Can I talk to-a you for a second?" Lovino called from the hallway.

He started to open the door, but you quickly pressed you body against it so he couldn't enter. "D-don't come in! I'm not dressed yet! Just a second!"

"O-oh... okay," he quietly agreed.

You proceeded to lock the door (not that you didn't trust Lovino, but Feliciano rarely knocks so if his brother didn't stop him in time he would walk right into the room) and finished getting dressed in your (f/c) pajamas. After putting your hair back into a ponytail, you walked back over to the door so you could let Lovino into your room. You unlocked and opened it, but unfortunately Lovi happened to be leaning against it, causing him to fall on top of you and you both fell on the floor.

You both were kinda stunned for a few seconds, and you knew you were blushing. Lovino quickly got off of you. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to open the door?" he said, turning away to hide his matching blush.

You got up off the floor and sat on the edge of your bed. "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I should have told you Lovi."

"Damn right it was your fault!" he shouted. "And don't call me Lovi!"

You laughed, "Okay." At least he was acting like himself again. "So, what did you need?"

"Right... I, uh... This was a bad idea," he mumbled, face palming. Scratch that: he's got Felicano-itis again.

"No, it's alright. You can tell me," you said. You'd never seen him so flustered before, and it was extremely adorable.

"...Well, you know how I keep, um, showing up in your bed?" His voice had suddenly grown quiet, and he was beginning to blush again.

"Yeah... What about it?"

"I was-a thinking," he began, " maybe it'd turn out different if I... um..." His voice almost dropped to a whisper, "Started out in your bed tonight..." His whole face was a burning red now.

This could mean two things: either he actually likes you and is looking for an excuse to snuggle or he just really wanted to know why he always ends up in your bed. Or it could be both. Either way, you didn't think it was a bad thing, so you told him, "Sure, I don't see why not. I'm heading to sleep now so knock yourself out.

He seemed kinda surprised by your answer, and simply nodded. Then you shut off the light and climbed under the covers where Lovi was already lying.

Things were silent for a long while and you didn't seem to be able to fall asleep, although you pretended to. Then you heard Lovino's voice whisper, "(Y/n)... are you awake?"

You decided to keep your eyes closed and not say anything. After a few taciturn moments you felt the covers shift as Lovi moved closer to you, putting his arms around your waist as you had often found him. You felt the heat radiating from his cheeks as he snuggled with your "sleeping" form. You were both still for a long while, now comfortable with each other. Just before you drifted to sleep you heard him whisper, "Ti amo."

/time skip\

The next morning seemed to arrive all to soon, and within a few moments you were fully awake. As usual, Lovi was lying next to you, snuggling.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" you cooed, gently prying his arms off you. You sat up as he began to rouse from his sleep, mumbling obscenities under his breath. When he was finally more aware of his surroundings, he sat up as well and yawned. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to look at you. He said nothing straight off, but his expression was screaming that he had something to say. Considering what he had told you last night (albeit, not knowing you were awake), you decided to ask him, "Hey, is something wrong?"

He pouted slightly, averting his golden hazel eyes from your (e/c) ones. "I'm still here..."

You reached out and turned his face back towards yours, earning a blush from the brunette. You tried to be serious, but you were actually quite nervous. "You know... I don't r-really mind it. In fact, p-please don't get the wrong idea, but... I like it when you're here with me," you admitted. A matching blush creeped onto your face.

Lovino blinked in astonishment. "R-really?"

You nodded. Before you realized what was happening, he kissed you, and you were too shocked to kiss back. He moved back shyly ((Its a disease I tell you!)) and sighed, "Ti amo (y/n)."

You beamed, blush deepening. "I love you too Lovino."

He seemed surprised, but happy. "Good," he responded, "then you don't mind if I do this:"

And so he kissed you again, longer this time, but you still did nothing. He pulled away, playfully glaring at you. "Oi ragazza, why won't you kiss me?"

"If I do, will you let me call you Lovi?" you smirked.

"Fine," he huffed, "but only you are allowed, 'kay?!"

"Deal." And you returned the kiss.

/moments earlier\

Close by, Feliciano had been making breakfast, and now that it was finished he placed the food on the kitchen table. "Ve~ What's taking them so long?" he said sadly. He walked upstairs to check on you and his brother. He didn't expect to see you practically making out.

Feli smiled innocently. _I'll give them some alone time_, he thought as he quietly sneaked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Translations:**

**Fratello - Brother**  
><strong>Ti amo - I love you<strong>  
><strong>Ragazza - WomanLady**

_**Coming Soon:**_

_**Poland: Dear Diary**_  
><em><strong>Spain: Hide-and-Seek<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turkey: Dondurma<strong>_

_**And then the requests will be open!**_

**Until next time! ~Kyo**


End file.
